


The Kitten and The Hound

by viperscreed



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Kitten!Rhys, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Puppy!Timothy, first chapter is just fluff, kitten play, the smut will be in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: Rhys and Jack have a few things in common, one being that they busted their asses to get were they are now but this is also one of the areas where they differ.Jack thrives on the fast paced, high stress responsibility that comes with his position where it wears on Rhys who has a particular way he likes to relax.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack strolled into his penthouse, his gait a powerful stride despite being tired from a long day of being the boss. He felt great, they had gotten most of the backed up paperwork and more importantly they had landed that deal with Torgue, negotiations had been tough but they got everything they wanted. It would be months before they realized they had gotten the short end of the stick and by that point it would be too late.

Jack looked forward to adding the Torgue deed to his trophy case.

Rhys was a few steps behind him, the young man groaning softly as he kicked off his shoes and closed the door behind them. While Jack looked like he could take on the world Rhys appeared to be about to collapse under its weight.

“Wanna join me for a shower pumpkin?” Jack inquired with a sly grin looking at Rhys over his shoulder. His grin fell however when he took in just how worn down the younger man looked. His shoulders were curled and his stilts were bow legged as if waiting to drop the man at any moment.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna lay down for a little bit…” Rhys trailed off and Jack turned fully to face him. He started a bit when he felt large hands gently cup his face.

“Do you want to put your collar on?” Jack asked and it took Rhys a moment to gather his thoughts enough to respond, too distracted by the thumb rubbing circles on his cheek.

“Yeah.” Rhys answered nuzzling into the older man’s calloused palm.

“Alrighty _kitten_ , go get dressed up I’ll meet you in the living room after my shower.” Rhys glared weakly at Jack’s teasing tone but nodded, a small smile quirking the corner of his lips. He whined softly as Jack pulled back his hands and he pouted.

Jack pulled off his coat then hung it on a hook by the door and Rhys stepped around him to head toward the bedroom, his business jacket was too nice for a hook. He shed his jacket and laid it out on the bed so it wouldn’t get wrinkled. While unbuttoning his shirt he used his foot to knock a small box out from under the bed.

<> 

Jack padded out into the living room wearing a comfy pair of old sweatpants, his skin still damp from his shower. He stretched his arms over his head and his joints gave a few satisfying pops. He was more than ready to kick his feet up and relax for the rest of the evening. He turned his head and a grin split his face at the sight he was greeted with.

The glass of the large window was tinted purple by the light from Elpis, the glow seeping into the rest of the dimly lit room. Along the bottom of window was an incredibly cushy window seat, the cloud-like cushion impressively had a thread count higher than his IQ and was stuffed with feathers from some kind of genetically modified bird. Though as much as Jack enjoyed spending exorbitant amounts of money that wasn’t what had him smiling.

Curled up on the silky, cream colored seat was his _kitten_.

Rhys shifted a bit and the golden bell hanging from the simple black band around his throat tinkled. A blue eye cracked open and a moment later Rhys flopped over on his back exposing his bare chest and belly to the man across to the room. Hands resting just above his chest with his fingers loosely curled so they looked more like paws.

“Happy to see you to kitten.” Jack chuckled softly be sitting down on the similarly cream colored sofa. He picked up the tablet from the coffee table and turned it on.

Rhys’ eyes narrowed and the false brown ears on his head tilted backwards thanks to the discreet little echotooth plug-in in his port. He rolled over onto his belly and sat up, resting his weight on his thighs. After a moment of looking at his owner and not getting so much as a glance he turned his back to him with a huff to look out the window. His mechanical tail hung off the edge of the seat and it thumped irritably against the wall.

 The stars outside the windows were bright and some were close enough that he could see their energy flares. Rhys lifted a paw and placed it on the icy glass and he lifted himself up slightly to get a better view of a distant shooting star. He followed the streak of light closely enraptured by the sight and his false ears made little mechanical clicks as they twitch.

It was nice. Being able to sit there and stare out into literal space without a single worry was refreshing and if there was anything to worry about Jack would handle it. The reassuring thought almost had him purring but he stopped the sound in his throat as he remembered the man hadn’t pet him yet.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Jack and his tail tip twitched when he saw the other was still on his tablet. Rhys dropped his hands from the window and lifted himself up onto his hands and knees. He carefully lowered his paws down to the floor before letting his knees drop down to the plush carpet. The kitten trotted across the stretch of white carpet slipping between the coffee table and the couch. His back arched as he pressed his side against his owner’s knees.

A large hand came down and lightly scratched along his spine, Rhys arched up into the touch. Jack cracked a smirk as Rhys lowered his chest closer to the floor and lifted his rear as Jack’s fingers neared the hem of the younger man’s tight, brown shorts. He raised his hand and ran his palm down the kitten’s back, his fingers loosely circling his tail as they carded over the long brown ‘fur’.

Rhys waited for the pleasant touches to continue and when they didn’t he threw Jack an accusatory glare. The older man was back on his tablet and Rhys nearly hissed because honestly, how dare he? Couldn’t he tell the kitten wanted attention?

He backed up a little so he could hop up onto the sofa next to Jack. Rhys slid into the man’s lap under his arms and he may or may not have purposely bumped Jack’s elbow to jolt the tablet. He rested his cheek on the arm of the chair as he made himself comfortable in the other man’s lap. He purred softly as Jack’s hand brushed over his side and his eyes slowly fell shut as he went limp in Jack’s lap.

That treacherous hand however started to slow after a few moment and Rhys brown eye opened to see what was distracting Jack. He saw him reading that goddamn tablet again and his tail lashed. He rolled onto his back and reached up to bat at the man’s wrist, missing how the older man’s smile threatened to form a smirk. When the method of lightly pawing at him didn’t work he leaned up to bite the bottom corner of the device and gave it a gentle tug.

“Alright, alright needy little thing aren’t ya?” Jack chuckled and Rhys let the tablet go as the older man turned it off then tossed it to the other side of the couch.

Rhys laid back to eagerly await the pampering he so rightly deserved but instead the man’s hands closed around his face, squishing his cheeks. Then Jack was upon him crowding his space and peppering his face in wet, overly enthusiastic kisses. The kitten squirmed, pawing in protest at the man’s chest as he made a displeased ‘murr’ing sound.

“What, you don’t want my attention now?” He cackled as he released Rhys’ pouting face. “Aww don’t look at me like that sweetheart, I’m just messing with you.”

Rhys’ tail lashed again but Jack’s smirk stayed in place. Finally Jack started to pet him without distraction, running his rough hand over the kitten’s soft skin and as his hand worked its way up Rhys tilted his head back giving Jack access to more of his skin. The bell on his collar jingling as Jack’s hand moved over it. The kitten heard a click that made him bristle, if he opened his eyes and Jack was back on that tablet he was going to lose. His. Shit.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Jack putting his echocomm down. He placed his elbow on the arm of the sofa and rested his cheek in his palm, grinning lazily as he looked down at his kitten. Rhys however knew that gleam in the other man’s eyes and he tilted his head as he waited for Jack to do something.

“I have some good news kitten.” Jack began and Rhys perked up a bit though it was a little difficult to pay attention with Jack scritching under his chin.

“Your favorite puppy is coming over tomorrow.” Jack informed him and a deep purr rumbled out of the kitten. Jack moved his hand and leaned down to press kisses to Rhys’ throat. “You know I’m starting to think you like him more than me.”

Rhys snorted and tilted his head to nuzzle Jack’s temple. He lightly licked the other’s skin and he felt the other man chuckle against his skin. It was a warm, deep sound that rumbled across Rhys’ nerve endings and made him melt. Jack leaned back comfortably on the sofa and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, jostling the kitten some. Rhys made a small sound and turned his body toward Jack, curling around him.

One of his false ears twitched as he heard the TV behind him power on but he didn’t move to turn around much too comfortable at the moment. Jack’s heavy hand rhythmically passed over his skin coaxing all his muscles into relaxation.

It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know cats have a reputation of being aloof and independent but honestly they are the neediest nerds in the world


	2. Chapter 2

Rhys was comfortably curled up on the back of their ridiculously large couch, artificial light streaming in from the window. The light though fake did warm those in its rays and it was that warmth that had Rhys on the verge of dozing off. He barely twitched when the doorbell chimed throughout the penthouse. He cracked open an eye however when he heard Jack walk across the living room.

He roused himself enough to push back on his knees as he stretched his arms ahead of him before shifting forward on his palms to roll his shoulders. Rhys stepped down onto the arm before dropping down to the floor. He was about to round the coffee table to go sit in the window when he heard voices coming from the walk way. His ears twitched and he padded across the room to peek around the corner.

Wilhelm stood in front of the closed door chatting idly with Jack and sat at his side was his pup ‘Tims’. Timothy wore some more involved gear then what Rhys had, knee pads to take the pressure off his joints and fingerless gloves that supported his wrists. His hood was custom made with semi pricked ears and the bottom was open so he could use his mouth without taking it off, brown x’s were stitched into the black leather to resemble the man’s freckles.

The obedient pup’s impulsiveness was tested when he spotted Rhys. He popped up onto his hands and knees, his rubber tail wagging behind him. He looked up at Wilhelm for permission to go forward but the larger man was too focused on his conversation with Jack.

Rhys took pity on his friend and trotted over to the pup ignoring how uncomfortable the hardwood floors were on his unprotected knees. He dipped between Timothy’s arms and arched his back up against his chest. A smirk pulled at his lips as he wove out from Timothy’s side and the pup sneezed as Rhys’ tail passed under his nose.

The two startled when Jack and Wilhelm suddenly started walking into penthouse before taking it as all the permission they needed to go racing into the living room. Rhys ducked under the coffee table and popped up on the other side while Timothy skidded to a stop at it, setting one paw on the glass top. They froze as a whistle split the air.

They turned to see Jack, a crooked grin on his face, holding up a small ball in his hand. He gave it a light toss over their heads, it gave a weak squeak when it hit the wall before dropping to the floor and rolled a few inches across the carpet. Rhys and Timothy glanced at one another over the coffee table before bolting after the toy, ignoring the chuckles of their owners. Jack and Wilhelm continued on their way to the kitchen to get themselves something to drink.

Rhys reached the ball first being the faster of the two but just as he was closing his teeth around the golden rubber Timothy collided into his side. The pup tumbled over the kitten and was sent fumbling into the wall. Rhys recovered quickly and tried to take the opportunity to race away with his prize then before he could get so much as a step away Timothy was on his back trying to pin him to the floor.

The kitten tried to lunge for his freedom but a pair of paws on his hips yanked him back. A playful growl rumbled in Timothy’s chest vibrating across the plane of Rhys’ back as the larger bore his weight down on him. The leather of Timothy’s harness bit into his skin.

What was probably meant to be a completely innocent scrape of teeth on his shoulder sent a blazing shiver up Rhys’ spine. A small yelp passed Timothy’s lips as Rhys pressed his hips back into his, their thin shorts not acting as a very effective buffer. The end of Rhys’ tail curled around Timothy’s side and fwapped against the small of his back.

Timothy wetted his lips nervously and lightly pressed himself back against Rhys to test his reaction. The muffled mew he got had him biting his lower lip. It wasn’t often the doppelganger got to make someone else make sounds like that and it went straight to his groin. A sense of power settled in him when he nipped Rhys’ skin and pressed against him a smidge harder to hear the ball gently thump to the floor.

The kitten knew the pup could feel him shudder and his curled fingers kneaded against the threads of the carpet. Timothy rolled his hips and Rhys could perfectly feel the soft bulge in the other shorts hardening against his ass. He ground his ass back and purred when Timothy’s hips bucked in response.

Those surprisingly sharp teeth buried themselves in his scruff and Rhys let out a mewling cry. The pull of teeth and the push of hips made his own cock ache and twitch with interest. He whimpered at the slow, powerful force with which Timothy rutted against him.

Timothy may have been a little pleasure drunk. The kitten was so warm and pliable under him, it was perfect. The harder his cock became the more he wanted fill him up, to pump into him until they both came hard and messy. A frustrated growl rumbled in his chest, perhaps he could find a way to get their shorts off…

“Tims!”

Timothy froze mid-thrust with a yelp. Rhys made a displeased murr as the pleasant pressure on his ass was lessened and he casts a glare up at their owners as Timothy removed his teeth from his neck. They were working up to something nice there and he did not appreciate having it interrupted. The pup had rested his chin on Rhys’ shoulder and was looking at their owners with as much guilt on his face as he could manage.

Wilhelm’s face on the other hand was filled stern disapproval, his pup had never mounted anyone before he was usually so well behaved. Jack was near in tears with laughter, he’d joked about this happening on several different occasions but he never thought it actually would.

“Down pretty boy.” Wilhelm commanded and Timothy slid off Rhys’ back. The kitten appeared particularly offended by this development as Timothy slunk over to his owner, curling in on himself to try and make his aching erection less obvious.

“Sorry bout that.” Wilhelm apologized for his pup but Jack just gave a small dismissive wave, wiping the corner of his eye with his other palm. The CEO still had a grin on his face as Rhys made his way over, tail lashing behind him.

“Don’t worry about it, kitten looked like he was enjoying himself.” Jack kneeled down to scratch under his kitten’s chin and it definitely wasn’t proper compensation for what he had interrupted but Rhys was willing to accept it. Jack cast a glance up at the bearded man with a crooked grin. “We could arrange something.”

Wilhelm cocked a brow at the suggestion and glanced down at Timothy who was now sitting shyly behind his leg. A low purr rolled past Rhys’ lips and Timothy wriggled at the sound, the tent in his shorts having not gone down all. He then lazily flicked his gaze over to Rhys who was side eyeing the pup even as Jack rubbed his jawline.

“I don’t see why not.”

<> 

Rhys walked swiftly through the halls of Hyperion balancing a stack of reports in one arm and a tray of coffee in the other. There had been a huge accident down in R&D, which is what all the folders he was carrying were about, and he had no intention of telling Jack about it until the CEO had at least two more cups of caffeine in him. Rhys was in a bit of a sour mood himself, he had been restricted to iced coffee for the past few days as wearing turtlenecks in Hyperion’s artificial summer was already unbearable enough without adding hot liquids on top of it but the iced stuff just didn’t have the same bite as he was used to.

The one he was wearing today was thankfully one of the few that weren’t meant for the winter months, made from a slimming thin fabric that he thought showed off his lean figure rather nicely. Though everyone else kept getting caught up on the fact it was a turtleneck and ‘fashion’ was losing its acceptably as an excuse.

He rounded around Meg’s desk offering her a small greeting on his way back to his and Jack’s office. Meg looked up from her work to acknowledge him with a nod and paused for a moment, her lips parting as if she was about to tell him something but she shrugged and returned to her holoscreen instead.

Rhys paused in front of the doors to the office trying to figure how to shuffle everything so he could grab the door knob when they were pulled open and a broad chest bumped into him. The PA let out a yelp panic surging through him as his mind filled with images of scattered papers turning to brown sludge on the floor. A pair of familiar hands jolted out to save him from that fate however, steadying his tray of coffee with one hand and catching him before he could lose his balance with the other.

“I’m so sorry I should’ve been more careful.” Timothy apologized giving Rhys a once over, his hands still on him. Rhys looked back at him with widened eyes, a knot had formed in his throat and a blush was spreading across his face.

“I-it’s fine, no harm done.” Rhys replied with a slight breathy laugh. Timothy’s concerned expression melted away making room for a light blush of his own on his freckled cheeks, his casting a skeptical glance down at the shirt the PA was wearing.

“It’s a little warm for…” Rhys could see the realization light up in Timothy’s eyes and his blush exploded across his face. The doppelganger’s voice went hushed as he diverted his gaze from the other man. ”Oh my god I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it man.” Rhys said in a similarly hushed tone. Meg was sitting right behind them and though she was sworn to secrecy when it came to most things she saw and heard up here he doubted this counted.

“It’s not bad is it?” Timothy asked clearly worrying about it.

“Listen Tim, I’ll message you later but right now,” Rhys pointed to his tray of coffee. “This coffee is getting cold and I have bad news for Jack.”

“Oh, of course, yeah you’re working, I’ll let you go.” Timothy looked down at his hands before quickly pulling his hands back and stepped aside so Rhys could enter the office.

“We’ll talk soon.” Rhys told him and playfully bumped the other man with his elbow before walking past him.

<> 

Timothy sighed boredly as he stared at the television some kind of game show he wasn’t paying attention to was on. He glanced down at his echocomm, the screen still dark, and found himself hoping that Rhys hadn’t forgotten about their little run in. Timothy felt more than a little guilty that he had left a mark on the PA that was apparently so visible and high up that Rhys had to wear turtlenecks in this weather.

Not that Rhys didn’t look good in it of course, it had been very flattering to his figure. He thought about Rhys’ chest a little longer and few memories from their last playdate filtered through, a blush dusting his cheeks. He grumbled and buried his face in his palms.

His phone lit up and he startled. Timothy quickly picked up his comm and upon seeing ‘Rhys’ displayed in white text eagerly opened the message. It took a few seconds for the message to load but when it did Timothy’s breath hitched.

Rhys had sent him an image of himself. Rhys was shirtless with his back facing the mirror the picture was shot in, glancing back over his shoulder. Timothy easily recognized the luxurious bathroom as the one off of the master bedroom in Jack’s penthouse but what his gaze zeroed in on was the dark bruise at the base of the other man’s neck. It was still purple and there were clear teeth marks in his skin.

‘I think it looks nice’

Timothy felt like he had been struck when he read the text beneath the image and heat bloomed over his face. His heart thudded painfully against his ribcage as if it was trying to leap out to see the message itself and he had to swallow hard to get its twin out of his throat.

He wasn’t sure when he had first started thinking of the PA as attractive but it had probably began shortly after meeting the man. It had been easy to lock those thoughts away when he learned Rhys was with Jack, he doubted he was Rhys’ type and he had Wilhelm. Even the sessions together hadn’t brought back those feeling since ‘Tims’ didn’t think of ‘Kitten’ that way but ever since their last playdate when things had gotten out of hand he couldn’t stop thinking about it and having Rhys tell him he liked the bruise he made wasn’t helping. He was even ignoring the little voice that was warning him the Jack probably wouldn’t appreciate him flirting with his boyfriend.

He took a shaky breath and started to type back.

<> 

Rhys sat on the bed in the master bedroom, knees pulled up so his arms could rest against them and he anxiously chewed his lip. He was staring intently at his comm, tapping the touchscreen every time it started to dim to light up the screen again. His unanswered message stared back at him without offering him any comfort.

He didn’t look up when Jack slid into the bed next to him. Jack leaned on the younger man’s shoulder and looked down at the screen with a cocked brow.

“He still hasn’t gotten back to you?” The CEO inquired with mild surprise his temple resting on Rhys’.

“No… do you think I came on too strong, too flirty?” Rhys asked worriedly as he inclined to Jack’s touch even as the man scoffed.

“Hun, if anything the reason he’s taking so long is because he had to go rub one out.” Jack chuckled and Rhys snorted.

“The picture wasn’t that sexy.” Rhys dismissed the other’s comment but he could stop the small grin that pulled at his lips or the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

“Whatever you tease.” Jack playfully nudged the younger man before smacking a kiss to his cheek. Rhys gasped in mock offence and lightly swatted his shoulder.

“I’m not a t- oh!” Rhys interrupted himself as two new message popped up in his chat.

‘Love bites look good on you’

‘Should have left you with a few more’

“Woah since when has TimTams been so bold?” Jack asked and cackled when Rhys shoved him away, clutching his comm close to his chest.

Rhys returned his gaze to the screen while keeping his boyfriend at arm’s length, this was a private conversation dammit. His cheeks a pleasing rosy color as he typed out a response.

‘You’ll just have to make up for it on Friday’

<> 

Jack’s mouth was blazing, the hand on the back of Rhys’ neck pulling him into the kiss hard and making the bite mark on the base of his neck tingle yet not quite sting. Every moan and gasp from Rhys was caught between his lover’s teeth as Jack’s thick fingers worked him open. Timothy and Wilhelm would be over in about an hour and Jack had insisted on prepping him since ‘Tims’ wouldn’t think to do it. It had been simple business until Jack decided to start rubbing his prostate.

“You’re such a dick.” Rhys panted against Jack’s lips and the older man gave a low, rumbling chuckle that sent a shudder down the PA’s spine. He cursed as Jack’s fingers prodded at that little bundle of nerves again and yanked him back into the kiss.

“I’m just trying to get you ready for your little stud kitten.” Jack teased and Rhys bit his lip to hold back a whine. But like a wolf Jack had a nose for weakness and he easily picked up on his precious sub’s trembling and Rhys swore he saw the man lick his lips.

“Oh did you like that sweetheart?” Jack asked through a sharp grin, thrusting his fingers firmly into him. “Excited to get pinned down by a big, strong pup and filled with his cum?”

“Fuck, Jack…” Rhys cursed, his hips jerking back toward Jack’s fingers to try and keep them deep inside. A large drop of precum slid from the tip of his cock on the bare skin of Jack’s waist, just above the hem of his jeans.

“You know he’ll probably want to be real thorough with you to, mount you a couple times to fill you up nice and full.” Jack leaned up so he could whisper in Rhys’ ear, the younger man’s raging hard cock pressed to his abdomen. “How many rounds do you think it’ll take until you start to leak?”

“Oh god!” Rhys shuddered and gasped as he came, his vision going white for a second. His cum splattered onto Jack’s chest and he slouched forward, Jack pressed kisses to his throat as he clung to his shoulders. Jack pulled his fingers out of Rhys’ soft ass and gently squeezed the underside of his thighs.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up princess.” Jack cooed once Rhys stopped shivering and wrapped his arms under him before he stood.

He carried Rhys to the bathroom before setting him on his feet and the sub sat down on the edge of the massive tub. He was a little weak limbed at the moment but he would recover in a bit, his stamina had increased considerably since he started dating the CEO. Jack handed him a cool, damp washcloth and he used it to wipe the thin layer of sweat from his skin while Jack washed his cum from his chest. The CEO threw him flirty glances the entire time and after a few poses Rhys grew tired of it, he was rolling his eyes by the time was done. Rhys stood up and tossed the washcloth over Jack’s shoulder, the fabric landing in the sink with a splat.

Rhys strolled down the hallway back to their bedroom to get into his gear. There was still quite a bit of time before Timothy and Wilhelm got there but Rhys liked taking his time getting into ‘Kitten’. With practiced ease he kicked a familiar box out from under the bed and picked it up to plant it on the corner of the mattress.

He opened the box eagerly and started pulling out each piece of gear. He pulled on his new shorts, they were assless so he could still wear his tail while still leaving him exposed, they molded to his figure snuggly. Rhys clipped on the mechanical tail before putting his ears into his hair, the clips easily disappearing into his hair. The PA grabbed the echotooth slid it into his port, it twisted and clicked into place.

The tail attached to his brown shorts whirred to life and it along with his ears twitched as they connected to the Echotooth. Once they calmed down he gave the tail a quick lash, the little joints inside clicking like they should and he smiled, his ears tilting forward with his expression just as _they_ should. He stepped in front of the tall mirrors that made up the closet doors and took a side view of himself to study the absolutely beautiful way his new shorts hugged around his ass.

His tail lifted, curling toward his back as his slid his hands down his hips and he leaned forward to emphasis the curve of his ass. Damn, he looked good, like, really good. He bit his lower lip, looking himself over half lidded eyes and couldn’t help but imagine how Timothy would react. He’d probably be a flustered mess, all rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes.

God, where did Tim get the right to be that cute?

“You two need a moment alone?”

Rhys startled and whirled around as if Jack had snuck up on him though the man had walked in quite leisurely. His face lit up scarlet at being caught but he couldn’t stop the giddy grin that spread over his face. It was apparently infectious as Jack grinned back at him as he lifted Rhys’ collar out of the box, the small bell jingling.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Rhys asked as he crawled onto the bed stopping on his knees in front of Jack. He smiled contently into the kiss his lover gave him.

“He’d have to be stupid not to.” Jack told him as he encircled the black band around Rhys’ neck. His thumb lightly rubbed the side of his kitten’s neck and the fondness in the touch made Rhys shiver.

Rhys closed his eyes and he let out a soft breath as the clasp of his collar clicked. He kept his eyes closed for a heartbeat, his fingers curled and rested on the plush blanket. His tail was limp over his legs when he took in a breath and opened his eyes. He looked up at Jack who was still touching his collar and tilted his head to rub his cheek against Jack’s hand, a soft purr rumbling in his chest.

“Are you excited for today sweetheart?” Jack cooed, his voice warm as he ran his hands along Rhys’ neck and down his shoulder blades. Rhys took a step forward to press his forehead to Jack’s abdomen, leaning lovingly in his owner.

He definitely felt different this session, he wasn’t quite sure what it was, perhaps it was the tingling feeling on the back of his neck from his collar but it felt exciting. Rhys cooed when Jack stepped back from the bed and he followed after him when left the room. He stayed a few steps behind the CEO until they reached a split in the hall and Rhys padded out into the living room while Jack walked into the kitchen.

Rhys scaled the couch to take his favorite spot on the back of the couch. The kitten had just gotten curled up when he heard the clink of his dish being set down in the kitchen. Rhys looked up and considered getting up to see what his owner had put down for him but after a few seconds he put his head back down instead, his tail lightly tapping on the side of the sofa.

The kitten isn’t sure how long he dozed off for but he was stirred out of his dreamless sleep by the doorbell. He yawned and stretched before sitting up in his spot, he lightly licked the back of his wrist before wiping his cheek. Rhys’ tail curled around his legs as he blinked and looked around the living room.

“Go on.” Wilhelm’s voice came from the walkway and shortly after there was the sound of plastic scrambling on wood.

Timothy appeared excitedly in the archway and he yipped when he spotted Rhys on the couch. He trotted across the room and Rhys stood up in his spot to look down at him as Timothy walked around the sofa. Rhys purred softly as he looked at his friend from his vantage point, noting that the pup looked a little different.

Timothy wasn’t wearing his tight shorts and he wasn’t wearing any kind of replacement, his rubber tail which was usually strapped on over top of his missing clothing was replaced with an insertable tail. Rhys squirmed were he stood as he saw the powerful muscles in Timothy’s legs flex with every step he took. The pup reared up and placing his paws on the back of the sofa rested his chin on the back of it. Rhys leaned down to nuzzle the hood’s muzzle.

They paid no mind to their owners sitting on the sofa as Rhys walked down the arm of it to drop onto the floor, Timothy quickly rounded the piece of furniture to meet him. Rhys mewed and started to trot over to where he knew Jack kept the toys, his tail held high when Timothy was suddenly nosing the back of his neck. The contact initially stung as Timothy pressed on the bruise and he crouched toward the floor to try and escape the contact but the pup persisted.

Rhys murred bordering on a hiss and his tail started to puff up when Timothy’s tongue stroked over the bruise. The appendage ran over the sore spot flat and warm and more importantly _soothing_. The kitten was still for a few moments not quite sure if he liked it at first but as Timothy continued to lick he started to melt. A small purr passed his lips as Timothy tended to his wound.

The kitten made a tiny, questioning mewl when Timothy pulled away. The pup walked around him, looking him over for any similar marks that needed attention but as he got towards Rhys’ hips his attention was caught by the kitten’s tail flagging off to the side. He paused for a moment, Rhys had never done that before, then he moved until he was behind Rhys and his blush spread down his neck as he looked at the other’s round ass on full display. Rhys shifted his knees to take a sturdier stance and a spark went straight to Timothy’s cock.

Rhys looked back over his shoulder impatiently and bowed his spine to further push back his hips. A low growl rumbled in Timothy’s throat as he watched the action. He moved forward and nipped Rhys’ lower back before laving over the spot with his tongue. Rhys kneaded the carpet, whines falling past his lips as Timothy worked his way up his back. Muscled arms brushed along his sides and he suppressed the urge to squirm back against the pup.

Rhys whimpered as powerful thighs leaned into the back of his and a half hard cock rested between the mounds of his bare ass. It was a burning heat on his air cooled skin that he desperately wanted inside of him. He gave a soft moan as he ground his hips back into Timothy’s groin.

The low grumbling growl that Timothy had been making suddenly grew louder and buried his teeth in Rhys shoulder causing the kitten to let out a cry. Timothy put a paw on Rhys’ shoulder blade and pushed down to pin Rhys’ chest to the floor. He rocked his hardening cock into Rhys’ ass, the length of his shaft sliding along his loosened hole. The pup could feel slickness from the lube Jack had used on the kitten’s hole. He used his grip on Rhys’ shoulder to yank the kitten back more firmly as he rolled his hips firmly into him.

Timothy arched his hips back, the head of his cock sliding along Rhys’ crack until it landed in the divot of his hole. His cock’s girth started to stretch the kitten open as he pressed his hips forward and Rhys tightly gripped the carpet, even with the prepping Jack had done there was a slight burn. A moan tore itself from the kitten’s throat as Timothy’s hips snapped forward. The pup removed his teeth from the other’s skin and leaned back while still keeping Rhys pinned.

Timothy snarled as he started his punishing pace in and out of the kitten. His insides were as soft and hot as the rest of him and Timothy’s hips stuttered. The moans and cries that left Rhys causing the heat deep in his abdomen to coil up tight.

“Fill him up pretty boy.”

Timothy’s hips slammed forward with surprise when Wilhelm’s husky encouragement reached his ears making Rhys groan. He kept this new pace, the wet slap created by the meeting of their flesh filled the air and pushed away more of his ability to think. The closer he got to the edge the more the only he could picture was Rhys’ hole wet and thoroughly fucked.

A cry ripped itself from Rhys’ lips as he came and if he was in his right mind he would have cringed at the feeling of cum being spilt inside his clothing but as it was all he could manage was a desperate moan. His body clenched around the cock still moving inside him and after a few more hard, loud thrusts his body started as Timothy released inside him. Rhys pressed back into those stuttering hips and reveled in the whine he was able to draw out of him.

Timothy slid his paws off Rhys’ back so he could lean down and gently lick across his shoulders. Rhys purred softly and carefully turned his body, Timothy whimpering softly as he moved around him. The kitten leaned up to lick the pup’s jaw in return. The doppelganger hunkered down to lay comfortably with Rhys, resting his cheek on his shoulder. They were both panting as they rested thankful for the air conditioning.

After a few moments Timothy pulled his hips back and they both groaned at the feeling of him pulling out. It left Rhys feeling empty and he squeezed his thighs together to try and chase away the feeling only to remind himself of the filth in the front of his shorts. He was distracted from his discomfort by Timothy removing himself from the kitten to sit up. The pup gave himself a shake before leaning down to nuzzle at Rhys’ side.

Rhys finally gave into the other’s nudging after a while and got back on all fours. Once he was up Timothy took a few steps toward the kitchen before stopping to look back at Rhys. The kitten padded up after him and gently rubbed his side against Timothy’s before they continued.

There wasn’t much to see in the kitchen at this angle but the two were more focused on the water bowls sitting at the far end of the room. Rhys stuck to the little rugs on the floor for the most part to save his bony knees from the tile. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until he was over his bowl and he quickly leaned down to lap up the cool water, there had probably been ice in it when Jack first set it down.

He lifted his head and licked his lips, feeling a bit more refreshed now that he had some fluids in him. He lifted a paw to lick the back of his wrist, he’d need a proper shower after all this but for now the grooming motions made him feel cleaner.

A weight sudden bore down on his back and he was pulled a few inches away from his bowl. He looked over his shoulder to see Timothy had mounted him, paws on his hips. He head was bowed and his rubber tail wagging behind him. Rhys recognized that body language too well having seen him do it at Wilhelm’s feet many times.

A playful smirk pulled at Rhys’ lips and he moved his tail to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Why did this get so long oh my god
> 
> Also I've discovered that Jack being supportive and interested in Rhys flirts is my new life source I love it
> 
> And as always I hope you all enjoy reading this as I did writing
> 
> Very self indulgent much wow


End file.
